Finally
by FifiDoll
Summary: Set immediately following Kurt and Blaine's "Baby It's Cold Outside" duet and ignores events in the episode after that. Shameless Klaine fluff.


**Written for incoherent_love over at LJ.**

**Finally**

Kurt rested back against Blaine's shoulder. Blaine's singing abilities were amazing; he'd have no problem singing that song with whomever he was assigned to. The boy next to him on the sofa was amazing, and so good for Kurt in so many ways. He helped him through that mess with Karofsky. He opened Kurt's eyes to a different, safer school that made him much happier. Blaine was Kurt's savior in a sense. It helped that Kurt thought he was absolutely gorgeous.

That's why Kurt's heart skipped a beat when he felt a strong arm wrap around his shoulders. He turned to Blaine coyly, feeling a blush creep upon his cheeks. "Thanks for helping me practice," Blaine said with a smile.

Oh, that smile. It reduced Kurt's insides to a fluttering ball of butterflies masked by his big grin. "Not a problem," he smiled. "Like I said, it's a personal favorite."

"I could tell," Blaine commented.

They didn't move and their eyes remained locked. Both searched for something to say, or the nerve to say what they knew what was on their mind. Blaine sighed and said, "Kurt, I have to tell you something."

From past experience, Kurt's stomach drops at that statement. It never ends well when a conversation begins with that phrase. He gulps and feels his heart beat pick up speed. "Yeah?" he asks softly.

Blaine's arm pulls him a little closer and his hand caresses Kurt's shoulder through the fabric of his blazer. "Kurt, I…" he trails off, looking around.

Kurt can tell that he's nervous and searching for the right way to say whatever it is he needs to say. In hopes of comforting him, Kurt reaches over and rests his hand gently on Blaine's knee. It's a small gesture, and not meant to be sexual. It is a move of comfort, and it works. Kurt watches as a bit of relief washes over Blaine's features at his touch. "Kurt, I really like you," Blaine said seriously.

His eyes watch Kurt closely. The butterflies go into overdrive in Kurt's stomach, and his heart is racing. "Really?" he asks, his voice shaking.

Blaine nods. "Yeah, I do," he admits. "I have since I met you. You were so brave for spying on us and even braver after I heard everything you went through at your old school. You're amazing, Kurt."

Kurt couldn't help but smile. "You really think that much of me?" he was incredulous.

"Yes," Blaine said simply.

There were a million things Kurt wanted to say but none came to his lips. He just looked at Blaine, eyes still emanating a little shock and smile portraying everything Blaine needed to know. Blaine leant forward and rested his forehead against Kurt's. "I want to take you out on a date," he whispered.

Kurt's mind was reeling. Blaine was asking him out. He had to do something, say something, _anything_ to let Blaine know that he felt the same. "I'd like that," he whispered in reply.

Through his half-closed eyes, Kurt could see Blaine smiling from ear to ear. "As soon as we get back from break I'm going to take you out," Blaine told him happily. "I can't tell you where, because it's a surprise, but you'll love it."

"You already have it planned out?" Kurt asked, surprise evident in his voice.

Blaine sounded embarrassed when he admitted, "Yeah, I do. I was kind of hoping you felt the same for me."

"Didn't I make it obvious?" Kurt asked, and then thought out loud, "People tell me not to do that."

"I'm glad you made it a little obvious," Blaine admitted, his free hand gently touching Kurt's free hand. "If you hadn't, I don't think I would have been brave enough to tell you how I felt."

Kurt wove his fingers between Blaine's and said, "I'm glad you told me."

They sat in silence for a moment, foreheads pressed together, Blaine's arm around Kurt's shoulder, their fingers moving in and out of each other's like it was a complicated dance they knew the steps to. "I leave for Lima tomorrow," Kurt said sadly. "I won't be back until January."

Blaine sighed and said, "I know."

Kurt remained silent; of course it would be his luck that just as someone tells him they like him, they aren't going to be able to see each other for a month. "It's okay, though," Blaine admitted. "We'll text, we can talk on the phone. Stuff normal couples do."

"Couples?" Kurt asked.

Had Blaine just asked him to be his boyfriend? "Well, we don't have to call ourselves a couple yet, but…" Blaine stammered. "I just meant…"

Kurt moved his hand from Blaine's knee to cover his mouth. "Shh," Kurt whispered, laughing a little. "It's okay, I get it."

Blaine was blushing a little at how nervous he had just sounded. Kurt thought it was cute. They heard a couple guys walk by the open doors to the room. "I should probably go pack for tomorrow," Kurt said.

He didn't move, and neither did Blaine. They knew it was time to go pack, get to bed, and prepare to go home for break the next morning, but neither really wanted to. "Yeah," Blaine whispered softly.

They sat in silence, fingers still entwined, foreheads still against each other. Blaine leaned back a little bit, looking Kurt in the eye seriously. "I know you've had bad experiences in the past," he began, "and kisses you'd rather forget but can I…"

Before he had a chance to finish what he was saying, Kurt looked at him appreciatively and said, "Yes."

Both boys' hearts were racing as Blaine leaned in. Kurt's eyes fluttered shut at the sensation of Blaine's breath on his lips. Blaine closed the distance between them and…oh. Kurt's breath caught in his throat. This kiss was so much better than any other he'd experienced. Blaine was just the right combination of gentle and firm. Blaine's head was spinning; he was _finally_ kissing this gorgeous boy he'd been crushing on. A million thoughts were running through their heads, all of disbelief, amazement, and joy.

Kurt readjusted his lips to rest beneath Blaine's. He felt Blaine's arm pull him just a little bit closer, the warmth and comfort just adding to the moment. Both felt so at home and content in the other's arms, they were saddened when they realized the need for air. Pulling away slowly, they looked at each other, lips pouty and red, cheeks flushed. Blaine cocked an eyebrow as if to ask, "Well?"

Kurt understood the body language and grinned, as if to say, "Wow."

They were speechless. It was the best kiss either had experienced and told volumes about the potential they had as a couple. "I really cannot wait for that date," Kurt admitted, letting out a nervous laugh.

"Same here," Blaine agreed, laughing a little, too.

The nerves were gone. The next step would be simple. While they went their own ways for Christmas, they knew that just around the corner was an adventure that neither could possibly imagine, but that both absolutely deserved.


End file.
